This invention relates to measuring well pipe while running such pipe into or pulling such pipe from wells. In oil field workover operations the measurement of well pipe run into and pulled from oil, gas or service wells is required. Well pipe normally is delivered in 30-40 foot joints or sections. Those sections are connected together by pipe collars as they are run into the well. It has been common practice to measure the pipe in either a horizontal or vertical position by hand using a tape measure and then record the length of each joint in a tally book. This practice, of course, is time consuming and tedious and its accuracy is highly dependent on weather conditions and the competency of personnel making the measurements. Automatic measuring devices have also been suggested for measuring the length of well pipe being run into or pulled from a well bore. However, none of those devices includes an automatic joint counter for determining the number of joints in the borehole at any time. Further, the present device furnishes remote readouts of the length of pipe measured and the number of collars counted for the driller or operator.